Réalité
by florcaisalvatore
Summary: Simplemente son compañeros de trabajo, específicamente de set, hace mas de 6 años. Ella existe para él. Pero ella no lo tiene muy en cuenta. Ella lo terminará salvando, pero para su sorpresa él también la salvará. Al fin y al cabo el amor te arruina, o te arregla.
1. Chapter 1

Estaban en el entretiempo del set, Emma tenia tiempo libre, mientras tomaba un capuchino en su camarin. Daniel le hacia compañía, charlaban de trivialidades, nada muy importante. Pero su amigo tenia algo atragantado que en cualquier momento iba a largarselo a su amiga. Pero casualmente nunca encontraba el momento, o mejor dicho ella, no le daba oportunidad a ninguna queja sobre su persona.

Por otro lado Thomas estaba en pleno set, pero tuvieron que suspender las escenas debido a la fuerte tormenta que se había largado. Se fue a su camarin para cambiarse, y aprovechar para irse temprano a casa.  
Se les anuncio a todos los integrantes del set que se suspendían las grabaciones, no había oportunidad de sacarle provecho a esa horrible tormenta que se venia, asi que era conveniente que se fueran a descansar, para mañana poder arrancar con lo que les había quedado pendiente. Daniel, junto con emma guardaron sus cosas de inmediato, mientras emma se quedo a cambiarse rápidamente, Daniel se fue al suyo a hacer lo mismo, para encontrarse en breves en el pasillo.

Daniel golpeo la puerta de su amigo. _- Thom te espero afuera._ - Menciono sin esperar la respuesta del otro lado.  
-_ Pasa Amigo! -_ Grito Thom desde el otro lado. Este, al ver que nadie abría la puerta, abrió con una sonrisa, y su camisa sin abrochar, lo engancho justo a medio cambiar.  
- _Termino de cambiarme y voy dani. -_ Le menciono su amigo, mientras se comenzaba a abrochar los botones de su camisa.  
Emma llego junto a Daniel y juntos se encaminaron hacia la salida del parque para ir a las cocheras cubiertas, donde estaban sus autos.

El clima estaba horrible, se venia el granizo con todo. Los dos amigos miraban por la puerta de vidrio hacia el exterior, y sus caras no eran nada buenas.  
-_ Uffff -_ menciono en tono de queja emma. - _¿nos vamos a mojar parece no?_ - Sonrió abrochando su trench beige, mientras intentaba tapar su cabello.  
_- Tomá, usa mi campera. -_ Le dijo su amigo, mientras le entregaba una campera negra a su amiga. Esta sonrió y se la coloco en la cabeza. - _Vamos. -_ Anuncio daniel, mientras los dos se preparaban para la gran corrida que deberían hacer. Claro que no eran los únicos, pero como habían tardado un poco más eran casi los únicos que quedaban en el set.  
Corrieron agarrados de la mano, emma tenia con su otra mano la cartera y se tapaba la cabeza con la capucha de la campera de Daniel, este la sostenía para que no se cayera debido a sus zapatos, y con su otra mano tenia la mochila.  
- _Ufffff-_ Se quejo, mientras se quitaba el agua de su pelo. -_ Llegamos sanos al menos. -_ Menciono en tono de burla su amigo mirando a su amiga que no paraba de indagar en su cartera, no encontraba las llaves de su auto.  
- _Las tengo_ - Menciono alzando en tono de triunfo sus llaves, mientras daba pequeños saltos en el lugar.  
Daniel se reía ante la actitud infantil de su amiga, siempre había sido así desde que la conoció en los set, entablaron una gran relación, tanto que el la sentía como una hermana menor, a la cual debía proteger y cuidar siempre.

-_ Me voy a sentar un rato gorda._ - Menciono él mientras abría la puerta del acompañante, y dejaba su mochila en el suelo.  
- _Pone música porfa._ - Menciono la castaña, mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera de su coche. Emma comenzó a guardas sus cosas en el baúl, mientras Daniel se prendía un cigarro esperando a Thomas, ya que daniel se iba con el, hace dos semanas se le había roto el auto y como era muy cercano a thomas este le había ofrecido llevarlo, vivían a pocas cuadras de distancia, no era molestia para ninguno.  
Por su parte Emma, ya estaba lista, cuando recordó que se había olvidado su celular en el camarin, debería de atravesar otra vez el parque descubierto mojándose nuevamente.

-_ Dani. -_ Grito su amiga, mientras cerraba el baúl de su coche. _- Dani!_ - Este reacciono, y se paro de inmediato, la música no lo dejaba escuchar bien.  
_- ¿Que paso?_ - Pregunto este mientras largaba una bocana de su cigarro.  
-_ Me olvide el celular._ - Respondió, moviendo sus manos en tono de hirritacion. -_ Voy a buscarlo, cuídame el auto. -_ Menciono su amiga, mientras se marchaba corriendo hacia los camarines.  
_- Cuidado!._ - Le grito daniel mientras volvía a su lugar, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, y riendo por lo despistada que era esta.

Emma corrió hacia su camarin, cuando llego se cruzo con Thom, este la saludo con una sonrisa hermosa, mientras que ella le respondió con un simple. - "hola". - Poco entusiasmado, ya que estaba con la cabeza en su teléfono.  
Cuando Ya volvía a la carrera para llegar a su auto, se resbalo con los zapatos y la lluvia helada que caía sobre el pavimento. Thom vio la secuencia, sin pensarlo corrió a ayudarla, esperando que ella ya estuviera poniéndose de pie, pero se dio un golpe en la cabeza que la dejo un poco inconsciente. La tomo en brazos, y cuando estaba levantándola apareció su compañero de escena Ralph Fiennes, a ayudarlo con emma.  
- _Puedo puedo ralph._ - Le menciono Thom de forma rápida pero educadamente. _- Hay que llamar a un medico_. - Le menciono mientras corrían con Emma en brazos.  
_- ¿Pero que mierda paso!?_ - Menciono Daniel a ver a su amigo venir con su hermana en brazos, y Ralph detrás de ellos con el móvil, llamando a una ambulancia. _- Métela en el auto!_ - Ordeno su amigo mientras abría la parte trasera del auto de emma -_ ¿Que le paso?_ - Volvió a cuestionar nervioso, viendo que su amigo estaba ocupado dejando a emma sobre el asiento de manera dulce._ - Thom!_  
-_ Venia corriendo y se cayo, se lastimo la cabeza. -_ Menciono algo nervioso Thom._ - Creo que eso le produjo el desmayo. -_ Continuo mientras tomaba las manos de la helada Emma entre las suyas.  
._ Ya viene la ambulancia, sáquenle ese trench mojado, le hará mal._ - Menciono Ralph mientras se acercaba a los chicos. -_ Esperare afuera a la ambulancia._ - Anuncio tratando de tranquilizar a los amigos. - _Tranquilo estará bien. -_ Dichas estas ultimas tres palabras se fue hacia afuera a esperar a los médicos.  
Daniel estaba de un lado y Thom del otro. Los dos preocupados, uno por su hermana, y el otro por la chica que siempre le había gustado y nunca se había animado a demostrárselo.  
_- Anda con ella, yo los alcanzo en la clínica. -_ Menciono Thom, mientras se encaminaba a su camioneta, a dejar su mochila y correrla hacia la salida, así podría salir más rápido detrás de la ambulancia. _- ¿si?_ - Le pregunto Thom ya que su amigo no había respondido.  
_- Si, obvi_o. - Respondió vagamente Daniel. _- Gracias._ - Menciono cuando el rubio llego de nuevo a su lado, volviendo a tomar la mano de la castaña. - _No agradezcas. Ya sabes._ - Menciono con un gesto de ojos, que su amigo comprendió al instante.

La ambulancia llego a los pocos minutos, Ralph se encargo de explicar la situación a los paramedicos ya que los dos chicos estaban un poco trabados para hablar por la situación. Este se retiro con la palabra de Daniel que apenas emma saliera de la clínica le avisarían así se quedaba tranquilo.  
Thom se encargo de cerrar el coche de emma, no sin antes agarrar su cartera para poder tener sus documentos encima, sin ellos no podrían ingresar a la clínica, luego de cerrar bien el auto, se encamino a seguir al vehículo que llevaba a la chica, mientras que daniel se adentro en la camioneta, le habían puesto un oxigeno a emma para que pudiera reaccionar más pronto, y despacio comenzaba a tomar conciencia. La llevarían solo para ver si tenia alguna que otra herida interna debido al golpe, serian unas pocas horas y podrían volver a sus hogares, pero para mayor resguardo deberían llevársela.

Thom estaciono en la puerta, no le importo que no se pudiera, se bajo como ráfaga que lleva el viento, y se encamino hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba emma y Daniel.  
- _¿Deberíamos avisarle a alguien?_ - Le pregunto el rubio a su amigo. Mientras se sentaba en un sillón enfrente a la camilla.  
-_ No, estará bien en breves, sabes como se va a poner si la prensa se entera o algo, es mejor la privacidad._  
-_ Tenes razón. -_ Concluyo Thom, para dar paso a un gran silencio de espera y nervios.  
El alta a emma se le fue dada a las dos horas, Thom tomaba un café cuando pudieron pasar a verla, mientras que Daniel estaba haciendo los papeleos en la entrada para poder sacarla de ahí, así que el que entro para sacarla fue Thom.  
_- Permiso,_ - menciono dando pequeños toques a la puerta antes de entrar, asomo su cabeza por la misma, y vio a una Emma débil, recostada sobre la camilla, moviendo inquietamente sus dedos. -_ ¿Puedo pasar?_ - pregunto con ternura su compañero de escena mientras se adentraba en la habitación, sin esperar la respuesta.  
- _¿Que haces acá?_ - Pregunto confusa Emma. _- ¿Que hago acá? ¿Me puedo ir? ¿Que paso?_ - Largo sus preguntas con urgencia y un poco de confucion al mismo tiempo.  
Thom rió ante esa actitud, y sonrió de costado, mientras tomaba la mano de emma y la ayudaba a levantarse de la camilla con delicadeza.  
_- Te caíste en la lluvia, y tuviste un tiempito sin reaccionar, asi que con Daniel te trajimos acá._ - Anuncio el rubio, mientras le acercaba sus zapatos, y ayudaba a ponérselos. _- Estas bien, solo fue el golpe en la cabeza el que te dejo en ese estado,_ - Le entrego su campera, mientras ella se la ponía y escuchaba atentamente. -_ Hay que tener cuidado, no se puede correr en la lluvia con zapatos emma._- Le menciono divertido Thom.  
Esto no le hizo gracia, y se soltó de su agarre, queriendo salir de la habitación como alma que lleva al diablo, pero esto provoco un leve mareo, del cual Thom se percato y sin mas la agarro de la cintura para que no se volviera a caer.  
_- Cuidado, te dieron el alta porque sabían que no ibas a quedarte a descansar acá, pero tenes que hacer reposo._ - Le aclaro Thom mientras la agarraba de la mano y comenzaban a caminar hacia el pasillo.  
_- Daniel esta haciendo los papeles para que puedas irte._ - Le aclaro.  
_- Mi... Mi auto_. - Menciono emma, mientras se acercaban a la salida.  
_- te voy a llevar a tu casa._ - Le aclaro. _- Tu auto quedo en el set. Tengo las llaves, esta bien cerrado. Mañana te lo paso a buscar y te lo dejo en tu casa si queres._  
_- Voy a llamar a mi guardaespaldas, el vendrá a buscarme..._ - Grito ofuscada. -_ No necesito que me lleves!_  
-_ Si queres que la prensa se entere. -_ Comenzó Thom...  
-_ No voy a ir con vos nene!_!. - Grito enfurecida, mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio.  
_- No esta en discusión eso._ - Finalizo mientras daba grandes pasos para acercarse a ella. - Mañana podrás usar tu auto.  
- _No puedo andar sin auto, el set queda lejos de casa._ - Se estaba empezando a poner histérica.  
-_ Emma cálmate, no podes manejar y listo. -_ Menciono una voz que ella conocía muy bien, y era la de su amigo daniel, que estaba esperándolos en la entrada. - Todo firmado, nos vamos. - Menciono agarrando a la chica por los hombros mientras que Thom abría el auto. Emma ante la mirada de su amigo no pudo decir ni un sola palabra más, sabia que lo que Daniel decía debía de cumplir, sino tendría problemas.  
A Thom No le había gustado como se puso emma, siempre era así, fría con el. Pero no era momento de comenzar una pelea, que no tendría fin.  
Cuando se pusieron en marcha Thom puso música bajita, oasis, sabia que era la banda favorita de emma. -_ ¿Te llevo primero? -_ Le pregunto a su amigo. Mientras veía a emma por el retrovisor. Quería ver la actitud que ella tomaba.  
-_ mmm_ - Dudo su amigo, mientras se giraba a ver a su amiga. _- ¿Necesitas que me quede con vos amor? -_ Le pregunto mientras le dirgia una tierna sonrisa. La cual le fue correspondida.  
_- Puedo sola, necesito dormir, mañana es un día largo. -_ Aclaro Emma mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.  
_- No creo que debas ir a trabajar mañana._ - Acoto el Rubio sin quitar la vista del camino.  
_- No creo haberte pedido autorización para cuestionar._ - Declaro ella sin más, mientras volvía la vista a su teléfono.  
Esta contestación dejo helado al rubio, que una vez más caía en la tristeza de sentirse alejado de ella. Cambio rotundamente la música, poniendo a los Rolling stone. Daniel comenzó a charlar de trivialidades en el camino con Emma, mientras que Thom solo se concentraba en el camino.  
Realmente Daniel se daba cuenta de todo, pero quería apaciguar las cosas y que nada provocará otra pelea de las que ya estaba costumbrado.

_- Mañana paso por vos amigo_. - Le dijo mientras estrechaban su mano.  
Emma se paso hacia el asiento de adelante, mientras le daba un abrazo a su gran amigo. - _Cuídate gorda._ - Le aclaro, mientras la castaña le sonria.  
_- Lo haré. -_  
_- Llamame despues._ - Ordeno el morocho, mientras se despedía con un beso sonoro en su cachete.

Emma subio al coche, y cerro de un portaso. -_ La dirección es -_  
_- Se donde vivis. -_ Aclaro Thom sin dejarla terminar su frase._ - Ponete el cinturón _ - Sin mas se puso en marcha.  
El camino fue incomodo y silencioso, el solo se preocupaba por ella, como siempre la veía mientras grababan a escondidas, no le importaba, siempre estaba detrás de ella, observándola. Pero para ella el era uno más. Y el tenia la culpa, el dia que se conocieron, mejor dicho ese año, el se había comportado muy arrogante con ella, pero era tan solo un nene, que podia pretender, ella era absolutamente perfecta, como el papel de hermione granger, todo lo que viniera de ella era absolutamente especial. Pero sus maltratos y bajezas hacia ella, lograrón que su relación se convirtiera en solamente un "hola y chau".  
Emma, había quedado muy dolida, era tímida en ese entonces, tras la muerte de sus padres, se encontraba sola y le costaba relacionarse con la gente, ella vio en él algo que en ninguno había visto, pero después de sentirse rechazada de esa manera, se armo una coraza absoluta que no permitiría jamás que nadie le volviera a hacer daño, y si alguien se lo hacia no lo haria notar, al menos no en publico.  
- _Llegamos._ - Pronuncio el rubio mientras se baja del auto, para ayudar a emma a salir.  
- _Puedo sola._ - Grito histérica emma en la puerta de su edificio. - No te necesito.  
-_ Sos insufrible flaca._ - Expuso el rubio, con rabia. - _Solo quiero ayudar, ¿no te das cuenta acaso_?. - Pregunto elevando su tono, y encerrando a emma sobre el auto.  
_- Nadie te pidió que lo hagas._ - Respondió con firmeza ella.

**FlashB**  
- _Ey, hola._ - Pronuncio entretenida Emma. - _Soy Emma._ - Tendiendo su mano.  
El ignoro su saludo y solo se limito a contestar - Se quien sos. Espero que no te metas en mi camino.  
Emma cristalizo sus ojos ante esa contestación, solo quería tener amigos, y ser amable con la gente que tendría que trabajar de ahora en más...  
- _Yo... Yo... Yo... Yo solo quería saludarte, y desearte suerte en el casting._ - Concluyo dolida.  
_- Yo no necesito suerte pendejita._ - Pronuncio con odio. - _Por lo que veo vos sí._  
Emma no respondió, solo comenzó a largar pequeñas gotas de dolor por sus ojos, conteniendo la mayor cantidad posible dentro de ellos.  
- _Llorar es de cobardes._ - Menciono con altura Thom.  
- _Si tus padres acaban de morir, y te encontras con gente que te trata mal, creo que se justifica llorar._ - Dicho estas ultimas palabras Se alejo corriendo con sus ojos completamente húmedos.  
Su respuesta sensibilizo al niño de cabellos dorados, pero no fue capaz de seguirla, ni pedirle disculpas, se limito a seguir leyendo y estudiando su guión, en otra oportunidad quizás podría arreglar su error. Quizás no.  
- _A quien le importa esa estúpida niña._ - Menciono con bronca, mientras se levantaba a grabar, justamente una escena con ella.

La escena se concentraba en el enorme campo del instituto en donde el equipo slytherin de Draco Malfoy practicaba, El trio dorado aparecía en escena y este insultaba y denigraba a Hermione por ser una "sangre impura" según sus influencias familiares.  
-_ Excelente toma chicos!_ - Finalizo el director, mientras levantaban campamentos para rodar otras escenas. Daniel y Thom se tendían la mano, mientras rían, se había convertido en grandes amigos en poco tiempo. Los chicos se fueron mientras que Emma se encontraba juntando su libreto que se había caído sin querer. Thom se lo piso, para molestarla, y que ella no pudiera recogerlo del pasto.  
- _¿Por favor me lo podes dar? Necesito estudiar._ - Pronuncio una pequeña indefensa, delante de aquel niño tres años mayor que ella.  
- _Wowww!_ - Exclamo el rubio. -_ Creo que no me va a costar nada este papel, llevarme así con vos, va a ser fácil chiqui._ - Dicho estas ultimas palabras, giro sobre su pies arruinando parte del documento que tenia sobre ellos, y se encamino hacia el interior del set.  
Dejando a la pobre y pequeña Emma en llantos nuevamente. No sería fácil su año...  
**FinFlashB.**

-_ Chau Emma. -_ Pronuncio mientras cerraba la puerta del copiloto. -_ Vos lo quisiste así eh._ - menciono apuntándola con un dedo. -_ Vas a conocer al mismo pendejo que era en los primeros años del set._ - Levanto las manos en tono de cansancio y resignación. -_ Me canse._ - Pronuncio con enojo.  
Emma no le dio importancia a sus palabras, se adentro a su edificio, durante el viaje en ascensor sintió mareos, pero los dejo pasar. Cuando llego por fin a su departamento, su gato la recibió, lo tomo en brazos, y se dispuso a darse un baño para relajar sus músculos, había tenia un día largo al fin y al cabo no había podido disfrutar por su tonta torpeza, de haber salido antes del set.


	2. Chapter 2

Thom conducio unas pocas cuadras más hasta llegar a su casa, vivían prácticamente todos cerca, casualmente, si lo hubieran querido planear no les hubiera salido sin dudas.  
Dejo el auto en la puerta, ni se molesto en meterlo en el estacionamiento, a diferencia de los demás chicos el vivía en una casa que habia heredado de sus padres, era bastante grande, para el que vivía solo, era prácticamente enorme, pero siempre llenaba esos lugares con sus amigos del set, del colegio, del barrio. O simplemente cuando estaba mal, con mujeres.  
Se tiro en el sillon del salon principal, y abrio una lata de cerveza, se dispuso a ver un poco de televisión, pero se encontro con la cara de la mujer que le quitaba los sueños. Emma! En las noticias, hablaban para colmo de un romance, del cual el no tenia ganas de escuchar, ni creer. Se levanto bruscamente y se dispuso a dar un baño para sacar la bronca que tenía.  
La noche caía sobre Londres... Thommas estaba mirando la lluvia caer desde el balcon de su habitación, mientras de fondo sonaban los guns and roses... Si no hacia algo pronto se volvería loco, y comenzaría a embriagarse, se habia prometido no hacerlo durante la semana, al menos no si grababa temprano. Ya conocía las consecuencia.

_**Para Daniel:**__ Amigo, ¿te venís a tomar unas cervezas? Vienen los pibes._  
_**De daniel:**__ Dale, en un rato ando por ahí._

Daniel estuvo toda la tarde durmiendo, lo desperto el mensaje de Thom, le quedaba poco tiempo, tenia que bañarse, sacar a pasear a su perro, ordenar un poco el desastre de su departamento, si su madre lo viera lo mataría absolutamente. Y luego irse camino a la casa de Thom, pediria un taxi porque la lluvia aun seguia con todo.

_**Para emma**__: ¿Como estas? ¿Dormís?_  
_**De emma**__. Bien, descansando, vino mi prima a verme, y voy a invitar a Bonnie. Así que será noche de chicas. JAJA_  
_**Para emma**__: Comé, y pórtate bien, se que Bonnie te cuidará._  
_**De emma:**__ Lo haré. ¿Venis?_  
_**Para emma**__: Me junto con los chicos. Mañana paso por vos._  
_**De emma:**__ Ahhh... ¿El tmb no?_  
_**Para emma**__: Emma, ya hablamos miles de veces de esto. Él no es malo._  
_**De emma**__: Como digas. Hasta mañana Daniel._  
_**Para emma**__: Te amo, cuídate._

Daniel sabia que su amiga se había enojado, pero ya no daba mas credito a lo que su amiga alucinaba respecto a Thom, el era bueno, y si había sido un cretino en esa vez con ella es porque era un verdadero pendejo, como lo eran todos en esa época, en esa edad.  
Además al ser el mejor amigo de Thom sabia perfectamente el interes del rubio por su amiga. Pero tambien sabia que no tenia ni la mitad de huevos para enfrentarse a ella, que preferia estar escondido mirandola, o cuidandola cuando ella no se daba cuenta. La de veces que la habia salvado sin que ella siquiera lo supiera. O simplemente si supiera como él se preocupa por ella. Algun día sentaria cabeza, solo esperaba que no fuera tarde, el apreciaba a sus dos amigos por igual, y no queria que ningun sufra.

_**Para Daniel:**__ ¿Amigo necesitas que te pase a buscar?_  
_**De daniel:**__ Rup estoy en un taxy, gracias igual amigo!_

Rup se encontro con Daniel en la entrada de la casa, así que entrarón juntos. Adentro ya se encontraban varios de los chicos del set, y dos amigos personales de Thom que ya conocian. Estaban jugando a la play, y escuchaban musica, la cerveza y el whisky no faltaba.  
_- ¿Vinieron juntos?_ - Pregunto su amigo mientras los saludaba con un choque de manos.  
_- Lo enganche justo en la puerta, se vino en taxy el gil._ - Le comunico Rup.

La noche se paso realmente rápido para los chicos, la idea principal fue hacerle el aguante a la deprecion que estaba por tener Thom, aunque la mayoría de los presentes no supiera el significado del porque de su angustia, sus dos mejores amigos, si lo sabían, por eso mismo Daniel se quedo a dormir, así podrían tener una charla, o al menos podria cuidar y controlar de que su amigo no bebiera ni fumará de más.  
Rup y los demás se fueron a eso de las 6am para cambiarse e irse directo al set. Los despidio Daniel ya que Thom estaba dándose un baño en su habitación.

_- Hermano, me voy a duchar al cuarto de abajo._ - le anuncio Daniel a su amigo.  
- _Dale, en un rato ya salgo. -_ Anuncio desde adentro de la bañera el rubio, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el agua.

Ya erán las 06:30am. Thom se encontraba en la cocina con la mochila lista para partir al set, Daniel estaba bajando la escaleras, con el pelo revuelto y mojado, aun no habia parado de llover, pero lloviznaba. Ya no erá tanto como habia sido ayer.  
- _Sentate, que ya sirven el desayuno, así nos vamos._ - Le anuncio Thom. Mientras venia una señora gordita y pequeña a servirles el desayuno, era el ama de llaves de la casa, venia todos los días para controlar a las chicas de la limpieza, y hacer el desayuno a su querido Thom, le tenia tanto cariño que aun cuando sus padres murieron no quiso dejar de trabar ahi, era una manera de protejerlo. Thom le habia ofrecido que viviera con el, pero ella tenia esposo, y como vivian a tres cuadras no le molestaba para nada venir temprano a trabajar.  
Daniel se sento, bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de cafe, no sin antes agradecerle a la señora. _- ¿Como te sentis?_  
-_ Bien, no me duele la cabeza, no me dejarón tomar nada._ - Sonrio con arrogancia el rubio.  
-_ Tenes que controlar eso que llevas adentro._  
_- A veces no puedo dani, me saca. Así soy yo._  
_- Así te mostras al mundo, pero vos sabes que no sos siempre así,_ - Le menciono su amigo con un gesto de ojos, - _Sino no serías mi amigo._  
_- Soy egoísta y me encanta serlo. -_ Bebio un sorbo de su cafe. -_ Te espero afuera._  
Dicho esto se encamino hacia la salida de la casa. No sin antes dejar un sonoro beso en el cachete de su ama de llaves.  
Daniel termino de desayunar tranquilo, sabia que cuando su amigo se ponia en cascarrabias debía darle un tiempo a solas.

El camino a la casa de Emma fue corto, y entretenido, el humor de Thom no había cambiado, pero su amigo sabia manejarlo, hablaban de deportes, mientras escuchaban musica y fumaban su cigarrillo mañananero.  
-_ Le mando un mensaje, sino me voy a mojar todo._ - Menciono Daniel sacando su móvil, mientras que se estacionaban en el medio de la entrada. Thom solo se digno a hacer un gesto de manos, en tono de aprobación.

_**Para emma:**__ Estamos abajo amiga._  
_**De emma.**__ Ya voy, me faltan dos segundos. _  
_**Para emma**__: OK._

Cuando Emma bajo finalmente, habían pasado exactamente veinte minutos, los chicos estaban enganchados hablando de unas peleas que habia visto por la tele, y debatian sobre unos boxeadores, cuando la vieron a emma se quedaron como siempre estupefactos por su hermosa belleza. Pero Thom estaba llegando tarde, y el era uno de los primeros en grabar escena, las mismas que ayer se habían suspendió por la lluvia. Y este retraso solo aumentaba su mal humor.

_- Buen día, disculpen la demora. -_ Saludo mientras se adentraba en el auto.  
_- Buen día hermosa. -_ Le respondió Daniel, sabiendo que su amigo no lo haría.  
-_ Flaca -_ La llamo Thom mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor. -_ No soy un taxy ¿sabes?_ - Esta actitud desconcertó a su amigo.  
-_ Ey Thom, sabes como son las mujeres hermano._  
_- ¿Ella cabe en esa categoría _ - Pregunto con desdén e ironía mientras comenzaba la marcha a todo lo que daba. _- No me habia dado cuenta. -_ Pronuncio con la vista en el camino.  
-_ Si no hubieras dejado a mi auto tirado ayer, no hubiera pasado esto._ - Respondió una eufórica Emma.  
Esto puso aun más embrocado a Thom, Daniel miro hacia adelante haciendo una mueca, sabia lo que se venia y no quería presenciarlo.  
_- Tenes razón. -_ Declaro El rubio, sin mirarla. _- La próxima te dejo desangrarte. Total una menos en la familia no pasa nada ¿no?_  
Se habia pasado, y lo sabia, sin necesidad de ver a su amigo, que lo miraba con cara de reproche, emma dejo  
escapar dos lagrimas por sus ojos, se coloco sus gafas, y no pronuncio palabra durante el camino.

Thom estaciono al lado del coche de Emma como siempre lo hacia, ya que ese era su lugar pactado, sin mas se bajo del auto y se encamino hacia su sector de grabación, sin tiempo de pasar por su camarin a dejar sus cosas.  
Cuando llego el director lo reto, pero el le explico la situación y pudo calmar las aguas, puse entusiasmo en terminar las escenas sin tener que repetirlas muchas veces, para que nadie se enojará.  
Al cabo de una hora y media ya estaba de nuevo en su auto, recogiendo su mochila, para irse un rato a descansar al camarin.  
Para su sopresa se encontró con el camarin de Emma abierto, y observo por la rendija de la puerta a Emma que se estaba maquillando, mientras escuchaba música en su ipad. No pudo no mirarla, le encantaba, odiaba la idea de admitirlo, pero esa piel blanca, esa nariz, esos ojos, todo de ella le volvía loco.  
De pronto sonó su movil, y Emma sonrio exageradamente, Thom comprendió que seguro sería su novio... Bajo la mirada dándose vuelta para irse a su camarín.  
Emma no se percato de su presencia, la llamarón para grabar, y en ese momento salio del camarin chocando con Thom, que la miraba en tono de transe, no se limito ni a saludarlo, paso por su lado, golpeándolo, y se dirigio a su puesto de trabajo.  
Thom simplemente se metió en su camarín y comenzo a beber una botella de whisky, si a las 08.00am, cuando entraba en depresión, así se ponia.  
No sabia si era depresión, no lo sabia, no entendía ese sentimiento que le pasaba, pero el alcohol apagaba ese dolor que sentía, al final siempre se mostraba duro, y frio, casi como el personaje que tenia que personificar para la película, pero terminaba siendo un pendejo flojo que necesitaba la ayuda del alcohol para apaciguar el dolor que le provocaba una mujer.

_**Para Rup:**__ Cuando termines de grabar veni_  
_**De rup:**__ Están grabando daniel y emma. Estoy libre ¿voy?_  
_**Para Rup:**__ ok, veni_  
_**De rup**__: ok_

Rup llego a los diez minutos, con facturas y unos videos juegos nuevos que se habia comprado, mascando chicle y sonriendo, pero se encontro con la imagen de su amigo semi borracho tirado en el sillón, el camarin era un desastre, se ve que habia tirado algunas cosas. Lo primero que hizo sin saludar a su amigo fue apoyar las cosas en la mesada y comenzar a ordenar, y juntar los perfumes tirado, como tambien el maquillaje, o el termo para el agua del té.

-_ ¿Sabes que horas es no?_ - Le pregunto mientras conectaba los cables para la play.  
_- Creo que con lo de ayer no me fue suficiente._ - Declaro con empatia su amigo.  
- _Vamos a jugar unos partidos dale._ - Le insito su amigo.  
Ante esta actitud Thom se puso de pie, y volvio a sentarse para dejarle lugar a su amigo. Jugarón cinco partidos, pero Thom seguia tomando, cada tanto se comia una factura, las pocas que Rup le habia dejado, este tomaba té, y cuando podia le quitaba a su amigo el alcohol de sus manos.  
No queria preguntarle el porque de su actitud, porque lo suponia, pero al menos le gustaba la idea de poder distraerlo.

_**Para Daniel:**__ ¿Estas grabando?_  
_**De daniel:**__ No_  
_**Para daniel**__: Estoy con Rup, venite. _  
_**De daniel:**__ ok._

Daniel encontro a Thom ebrio, sobre el sillo, mirando la tele, con la tablet en sus piernas a punto de caerse, estaban viendo noticias sobre los personajes del set, justamente estaba emma en la portada, ya sabia porque su amigo estaba así, se habian bajado los dos una botella de whisky del bueno e iban por su segunda botella ya por la mitad, Rup estaba consciente... Sentado en una silla, mientras limpiaba un poco con una escoba y ordenaba la ropa de su amigo en el placard.  
_- Creo que nuestro amigo esta depre. -_ Menciono el ojiazul a su amigo mientras lo veia ingresar por la puerta.  
_- ¿Y lo dejás?_ - Le reprocho Daniel.  
Rup hizo un gesto con los hombros_. - Somos todos grandes. -_  
-_ Pero estamos trabajando. -_ Sentencio Daniel, mientras limpiaba el sector para ocultar las botellas, y vasos.  
-_ Yo te mande el mensaje._ - Sentencio Rup. Mientras se levantaba del sillon y comenzaba a ordenar el camarin que era solo de Thom, pero se compartia con puertas internas al de Rup y al de Daniel, así es como formarón su verdadera amistad.  
_- Creo que un baño le vendra bien. -_ Concluyo Daniel, pero antes de que pudieran levantar a su amigo los llamaron a él y a Rup para que vayan a grabar, le tocaban escenas con el director del colegio.  
- Ugggggg- Se quejo el ojiazul. - Quédate encerrado acá,si podes date un baño. - Le ordeno a su amigo con delicadeza, mientras le quitaba la tablet de encima. - Vuelvo cuanto antes.  
Sin decir más los dos amigos se fueron dejando al rubio solo en el sillon, le dolia la cabeza y no podia levantarse, quería dormir. Si era posible toda la tarde.  
Le llego un mensaje a su movil, pero no lo podia leer, le dolia mucho abrir los ojos, al cabo de diez minutos se arrastro para agarrar su movil, y volvio a su posicion... Erá ella...

_**De emma**__: Necesito las llaves de mi auto. _  
_**Para emma**__: ¿yyyy?_  
_**De emma.**__ ¿Donde estas?_  
_**Para emma:**__ Encontrarme_

Esto hirrito a ema, suponia que su compañero estaria en algun camarin burlandose de ella, o tirandosele a alguna compañera de filmación. Eso no le hacia gracia, era desagradable ver como se comia a mas de la mitad del set.  
¿Acaso no le da verguenza? Pensaba emma.  
Camino furiosa hacia el sector de camarines. Aun vestida como Hermione. Y ahi lo encontro donde lo esperaba en su camarín, tirado en el sillon, aparentaba estar dormido, con el celular en el piso, y su mano estirada que caia desde el mismo.

_- Ey -_ lo empujo. _- Ey._ - volvió a tocarlo. -_ Despertate!_ - Grito finalmente.  
Thom se removió en su sillón, y la miro a los ojos.  
-_ Mmmm_ - Balbuceo. El olor a alcohol emanaba por los aires.  
- _Estas borracho._ - Menciono ella, casi a gritos. -_ No cambias más!_ - Volvió a decir a gritos._ - ¿Acaso no tenes personalidad?_ - Le grito cerca de su rostro, con los brazos en forma de jarra sobre su cadera.  
_- No me jodas._ - Pronuncio el rubio.  
_- Sos como un nene de 13 años, al que no sabe controlarse. -_ Sentencio firme Emma.  
Thom se paro de repente, y empujo a Emma hacia la pared mas cercana, atino a acariciar su mejilla, pero su mano no llego hasta ahi, sino que se desvio hacia la mesa que tenia enfrente, tomando bruscamente las llaves del auto de la castaña.  
-_ e_ - Le ordeno lenta y pausadamente, sin alejarse de ella. Espero unos instantes y se volvió a tirar al sillón, sin prestarle atención.  
- _Idiota_ - Fue lo único que ella menciono cuando se vio suelta de su agarre.

El no contesto, se volvió a quedar dormido, o eso quería fingir, había cerrado sus ojos, no quería verla, verla le dolía, le dolía en el pecho. _¿Acaso se podía estar enamorado de alguien? ¿Sin haberla besado, o tocado lo suficiente?_ Siempre se cuestionaba lo mismo, una y otra vez,_ ¿como era posible que ella fuera la única capaz de herirlo?._


	3. Chapter 3

Emma salio del camarin, sin volver a dirigirle la palabra, estaba enojada, y confusa, era un verdadero tonto, estaba muy enojada por su borrachera, ella en el fondo se preocupaba por todo, como cualquier persona lo haría, pero especialmente tenia esa coraza contra el, no podría jamas confiar en el, luego de todo el dolor que le había provocado años atrás.  
En el camino se cruzo con su amiga bonnie...

-_ Ey!, ¿porque tan apurada?_ - pregunto con una sonrisa su amiga, mientras le daba un sonoro beso en su cachete.  
_- ¿y porque esa cara?_  
_- El inutil de thommas, esta ebrio, en su camarin. -_ Soltó sin más la castaña.  
_- ¿te hizo algo?_  
_- No..._ - Dudo. -_ Todo está bien, solo voy al auto por mis vitaminas._ - La tomo del brazo. -_ ¿me acompañas?_  
_- Dale, tengo un buen bache._ - Mientras acompañaba a su amiga.

Emma abrió su baúl y saco sus pastillas, las tomaba por la anemia que tenía, desde hace ya tres años. De todos modos eso no le interesaba a ella, cuanto más flaca se viera mejor seria para ella. Pero trataba de que sus amigos no sospecharán, el que estaba mas al tanto de todo era Daniel, que prácticamente era su hermano. Los demás sabían, pero emma los influenciaba muy fácilmente.

Mientras que emma agarraba sus cosas Bonnie le envió un mensaje de texto a Rup para que estuviera al tanto de como estaba su amigo, a ver si podían hacer algo, siempre provocaba problemas en el set, y la verdad es que lo consideraba un buen amigo del grupo, y no quería que ninguno saliera mal parado.

-_ ¿Vamos al mio_? - Le pregunto la pelirroja para que no tuvieran que cruzarse con Thom, o nadie indeseable.  
-_ Por favor._  
_- Creo que estaría bien que le avise a Daniel, no se digo._ - Se sonrojo al mencionar al ojiazul.  
_- Me parece bárbaro que le mandes mensajes a mi amigo, pero para que hablen de ustedes -_ Largo emma entre risas, mientras se sentaba delicadamente en el sillón. _- Nada de hablar de otros que se pueden arreglar la vida solos._ - Sonrió delicadamente a su amiga. -_ ¿Necesitan algo más para entender que están echos el uno para el otro? -_  
Ante este comentario la pelirroja se puso sumamente colorada. Sonrió a su amiga, y cerro la puerta de su camarin, mientras se disponía a pintarse para su siguiente escena. -_ No es eso, y lo sabes._ - Le dedico una mirada de tristeza.  
_- Nosotros lo intentamos ya, pero la edad a veces dificulta las cosas._ - Largo al fin.  
- _Eso no tiene nada que ver, sos una mujer sumamente madura para la edad que tenes, ademas se llevan 4 años, ni que se llevarán diez!_ - Exagero con sus mano su amiga, mientras bebía agua. _- Voy a usarla cinta._ - Le aviso a su amiga, mientras se cambiaba, se había puesto unas calsas de ciclista y una remera sumamente larga y grande, que usaba para hacer ejercicio entre baches.  
-_ No hay problema, toda tuya, ya sabes._ - Sonrió la pelirroja. - _Ojala podamos algún día estar enamoradas, y ser correspondidas amiga._ - Finalizo mientras daba una bocanada de aire con entusiasmo.  
_- Bonn, créeme _ - Le aclaro mirándola por el espejo._ - Si no te considerada madura para la edad que tenes vos y yo jamás podríamos llevarnos bien, y míranos _ - Indico levantando la manos al cielo, mientras largaba una sonora carcajada.  
_- La verdad que tenes razón._ - Sentencio su amiga.  
_- Entonces! A jugársela!_

Sin decir una palabra más las chicas pasaron el resto de la mañana estudiando sus guiones, maquillándose, y por su parte emma, haciendo ejercicio.

-_ Me olvidaba completamente,_ - grito de un instante al otro la pequeña colorada, mientras se giraba para ver a su amiga, -_ se que no te gusta que te interrumpa cuando corres en la cinta, pero_ - Puso carita de buena, preparándose para la pregunta que se venia -_ ¿Podrías ayudarme a prepararme para el evento de hoy?_  
Emma rió ante esa pregunta, se había imaginado que pasaba algo malo, pero su amiga siempre la sorprendía con esas locura._ - Claro que si tonta._ - Sonrió -_ Ni lo dudes, a las once pienso llegar al evento, así que a las nueves podes venir a casa, hoy termino medio tarde de grabar. _  
_- Gracias, gracias_. - Contesto emocionada su amiga, pegando pequeños saltos._ - ¿Tenes un vestido preparado ya?_ - Le pregunto mientras ordenaba su camarin.  
-_ La verdad es que no, estoy entre tres, cuando vengan las chicas a arreglarnos voy a ver que opción me aconsejan._ - Sonrió, mientras bebía un sorbo de agua, sin dejar de correr. - ¿Necesitas alguno vos, o tenes? - Emma muchas veces le había prestado e incluso regalado a su amiga vestidos.  
- Tengo tengo, te va a encantar es azul, gracias por esto. - Emma sonrió quitándote importancia a los agradecimientos de su amiga, continuando las dos en sus actividades, emma odiaba que la interrumpieran mientras hacia ejercicio, y ese habito se le había pegado también a bonnie, que ahora se peinaba para la siguiente escena.  
Al cabo de quince minutos aparecieron las chicos, (dan, y rup, acompañados de freddie que estaba metido en su móvil) llamándolas para ir a almorzar, pero emma se quedo haciendo ejercicio como solía hacer, esto no le gusto nada a Dan, pero se tuvo que ir ya que bonnie lo estaba llevando a rastras, seguramente la charla que habían tenido con emma le había abierto la cabeza.

Almorzaron pizza, siempre pedían al catering algo especial, pero esta vez se decidieron todos a elegir lo más convencional, ya que además estaban cortos de tiempo, la lluvia había atrasado muchísimo las escenas.  
_- La semana que viene nos vamos a parís! -_ Grito entusiasmada Bonnie.-Todos se dieron vuelta a mirarla, mientras le sonreirán, y así era, los personajes principales irían a una gira a promocionar la película que ya estaba próxima a ser estrenada.  
-_ ¿Al final quienes van? -_ Pregunto Rup mientras se comía una porción enorme de pizza.  
-_ Daniel, Rup, Emma,Thom, Katie y yo obviamente._ - Concluyo entre risas la pelirroja.  
_- Por suerte a Rup y a mi nos dieron el mismo cuarto ¿No amor?_ - dijo entusiasmada Katie mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al ojiazul.  
Los chicos se estallaron en risas, Rup se puso sumamente colorado.  
_- Es una gran noticia amiga! -_ Grito eufórica la pelirroja, mientras abrazaba a su amiga. -_ Yo voy con emma, ya nos anda dado las tarjetas y todo._  
_- Supongo que me toca con Thom. -_ Finalizo dan chocando una copa con su amigo Rup.  
-_ Ustedes si que la van a pasar bien. -_ Este comentario no le cayo en gracia a bonnie, quien puso cara de perro, y se giro para apartarse de la conversación, y hablar con Katie. Dan se dio cuenta de la actitud y se sintió un poco incomodo.  
-_ De cualquier manera son solo 5 días, ni que fueran dos semanas._ - Dijo entre risas Dan para intentar arreglar las cosas. -_ Voy a ver a Thom, ya tenemos que grabar juntos. -_ Bebió un sorbo más de su gaseosa. _- Nos vemos en el evento de la noche gente -_ Sin mas se levanto de la mesa y se fue hacia el sector de los camarines.

_**De daniel:**__ Amigo, ¿Como va esa cabeza?_  
_**Para daniel:**__ Estoy bien, gracias._  
_**De daniel:**__ Me voy a grabar, paso por vos más tarde._  
_**Para daniel**__: Yo termine recién de grabar, voy a encontrarme con una amiga y después me libero._  
_**De daniel:**__ jaja, mensaje captado. Veo que estas mucho mejor. Cuídate cabezón._

Emma salia del camarin de bonnie, ya había terminado sus dos horas de ejercicio, y quería darse un baño, para poder terminar de filmar sus escenas e irse a su casa, para prepararse.  
Se paro en seco cuando vio quien la estaba esperando en la puerta de su camarin. Quiso darse vuelta, pero fue tomada por los hombros, haciéndola girar para quedar frente a frente con él.  
- _No estoy de humor. ¿Que queres?_ - Le dijo de mala gana.  
-_ Ay emma emma emma!_ - Toco su cabello con dulzura. _- ¿Cuantas veces te dije que me respetes?_ - Volvió a bajar su mano hacia su mejilla, emma puso cara de desagrado pero no se animo a quitar la mano. _- ¿Sabes que con un solo golpe puedo dejarte volteada en el piso? -_  
Odiaba cuando Louis se metía con ella, pero así era ella le tenia miedo, ¿que más podía hacer?  
- _¿Que queres?_ - Volvió a preguntar con angustia.  
_- Nada, recordarte que hoy te veré en la presentación, te voy a estar vigilando de serca, y espero que me recibas con una linda sonrisa preciosa._ - Ordeno con su fría voz, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.  
- _Permiso tengo que irme._ - Quiso zafarse de su agarre, pero este la retuvo nuevamente, acercándose a su oído.  
-_ Te voy a estar observando preciosa._  
Tras esas ultimas palabras, se alejo con una caminata altanera, Emma tenia escalofríos en su cuerpo, necesitaba salir a correr rotundamente para sacar toda esa presión que tenia encima, dejo en el piso de su camarin sus cosas, y salio a dar una vuelta al parque para bajar las revoluciones.

_**Para bonnie:**__ Amiga, ¿Queres venirte conmigo a la salida?_  
_**De bonnie**__: Me harías un re favor, ya que dan se va a no se donde con Thom y no tengo quien me lleve._  
_**Para bonnie:**__ Conta con eso, así hacemos todo más rápido y llegamos a horario las dos para el evento._  
_**De bonnie:**__ Gracias por preocuparte siempre._  
_**Para bonnie**__: Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por vos, me voy a duchar. muaa!_  
_**De bonnie:**__ Sos grandiosamente la mejor. A la salida estoy en tu auto._

Por otro lado en el camarin de Thom pasaba algo bastante distinto a lo que el tenia pensado que debería de estar pasando, pero siempre hacia lo incorrecto, con las personas correctamente incorrectas...  
-_ Hola -_ beso su boca mientras agarraba su cara-  
- _Hola emm..._ - la saludo el rubio, tocándose la cabeza. Estaba armando el rompecabezas de lo que había sido su tiempo de descanso en el set, habia llamado a esta chica por teléfono, y habían tenido sexo, aparentemente se habían quedado dormidos un buen rato.  
_- CATALINA -_ gritando -_ así me llamo!_ - volvió a gritar. _- Me dijiste emm déjame pensar... unas cien veces ya! - _  
_Bueno!, aayy!_ - agarrándose la cabeza - no grites, se me parte la cabeza  
- ¿Sabés qué? sos un idiota!, debí saberlo desde un principio, sos el típico rompecorazones que no le importan los sentimientos de una mujer - llorando -  
- _Ey!, no dramatices tampoco, ayy_ - agarrándose la cabeza buscando algo para tomar -_ te dije que no grites porque me duele la cabeza Caterina.-_  
_- CATALINA ME LLAMO, CA TA LI NA_ - juntando sus cosas - _NO ME LLAMES NI ME BUSQUES _ - salio de la habitación como alma que la lleva el diablo - _CHAU-_.

Cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza, no pensaba buscarla ni nada, ni siquiera se acordaba el nombre. De nuevo esa vocesita en su cabeza "¿estás contento? otra más, otra más que haces sufrir por este comportamiento tuyo, ya sabés que solo querés a Emma, podés estar con diez, cien o mil mujeres que solo la vas a querer a ella" "BASTA, basta thomas", se decía a si mismo, un baño fuerte era lo que necesitaba, una ducha bien fría es lo que necesitaba, se metío bajo el chorro de agua que caía en su espalda, eso lo calmaba completamente, le sacaba la  
borrachera, la calentura y la herida que tenia en el alma.

Cuando emma volvia a ingresar a su camarin vestida con la ropa del set, para irse por fin a su casa se encontro con que una chica que habia visto algunas veces en el set salia llorando del camarin de thommas, eso la puso celosa, pero tambien puso cara de obviedad viendo a la chica salir llorando, eso hacia el con todas, las dejaba llorando siempre, las usaba para placeres sexuales nada más y nada menos que eso.  
Se metio en su camarin, puso la traba y se dedico a ducharse. Hoy tenian una gala a la que asistir, así que aprovecharia a ducharse ahí mismo, para que al llegar a su casa, las maquilladoras y peinadoras pudieran ocuparse de su rostro y pelo. Bonnie tambien se arreglaria en su casa. Así las dos amigas solteras no llegarían solas al evento.  
En eso ocuparia su cabeza, no se haria problema por nada más, ni por el ebrio de su compañero de al lado, ni por su dieta, ni por Louis, ni por sus amigos, por nada, hoy tendria que dar una excelente imagen y en eso estaba enfocada.

_**Para daniel:**__ Espero que hoy a las once estes en la puerta de mi edificio. Bonnie se arreglará conmigo. Denada._  
_**De daniel:**__ Cada día me sorprendo más de lo buena amiga que sos._  
_**Para Daniel:**__ Ponete corbata azul. Denada x2! _  
_**De daniel:**__ jaja te amo hermana!, hasta la noche._

Mientras se reia de lo increible que era su mejor amiga, dan se encaminaba hacia el camarin de su amigo.  
-_ Thom soy dan, voy a pasar._ - Advirtio desde la puerte el ojiazul antes de abrirla, pero se encontró con su amigo vestido de camisa y traje, aparentemente se habia dado un baño, estaba peinado y perfumado, y por lo que se notaba ya arreglado para el evento.  
-_ Bueno, veo que ya estas listo para el evento._ - Pronuncio su amigo, mientras se sentaba en el sillon, el aun estaba vestido con la ropa del set, ya que hacia pocos segundos habia terminado, no habia podido pasar por el cuando termino su almuerzo asi que se dedico a pasar antes de irse a su casa para ver como seguia su amigo, despues de su borrachera.  
-_ Tengo que ir al cumpleaños de mi abuela, y de ahí paso a buscarte así vamos al evento pareja._ - Pronuncio  
bromeando sobre la ultima parte.  
-_ Sobre eso._ - se aclaro la garganta. Thom lo miro extrañado. _- Necesito un favor._  
_- El que quieras amigo._ - Dijo sin importancia su amigo, mientras se colocaba los zapatos.  
-_ ¿Tengo que pasar a buscar a Bonnie por la casa de emma, me haces la segunda?_ - Thom se quedo estatico al escuchar el ultimo nombre, pero ¿que podia hacer? si el que le pedia el favor era su mejor amigo, no podia arruinarle la chance que tenia de volver a arreglar las cosas con bonnie despues de la ruptura que tuvieron el año pasado a causa de tonterias. El rubio se levanto con los zapatos ya colocados, y sonrio de costado palmeando la espalda de su amigo.  
- _Conta con eso hermano. _  
_- GRacias papa_ - Dan lo abrazo efusivamente -_ Sabia que podia contar con vos._  
_- Me voy al cumple de mi abuela. -_ Menciono despidiendose de su amigo. -_ ¿A las diez paso por aca a buscarte?_ - Le pregunto, ya que sabia que su amigo se quedaba un tiempo más a grabar.  
_- Si -_ Respondió Dan mientras se arrascaba la cabeza _- tengo escenas que terminar con Ralph._ - Menciono con una sonrisa en el rostro._ - ¿Pasas por mi casa y me traes la ropa?_  
-_ Claro mi amor._ - Le respondió su amigo entre medio de una carcajada que no podia parar. Dan se reia descostillado siempre su amigo le salia con alguna cosa que lo hacia morirse de risa.  
- _Bueno nos vemos a las diez, estate bañado ya, que sino se te pudre todo con bonnie_. - Le recordó su amigo mientras se iba por la puerta de su camarin.

Por fin la jornada laboral había terminado para la mayoría de los chicos del set, especialmente para Bonnie y Emma, que se iban animadamente en el auto de la castaña, cantando a todo pulmón aerosmith.  
Antes de ir a la casa de la castaña, se dirigieron a la casa de Bonnie para retirar los zapatos, y el vestido que la pelirroja usaría esta noche, Emma no bajo, se quedo en el auto esperando para que no se les hiciera más tarde, solo aviso al guardia que dejara subir a su maquilladora y peinadora, en su departamento estaba su prima, que se encargaría de ayudarlas, ya que como eran dos las que necesitaban producirse con tan poco tiempo.  
Al cabo de media hora las chicas ya estaban, tomando champgne y preparándose, Emma había optado por un vestido blanco, y unos zapatos y sobre negros. Se veía brutalmente hermosa.

media/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/Met-Gala_  
images/galeria/3000/3342_  
.

Mientras que Bonnie estaba con un vestido azul corto, con tonalidades negras, que le quedaba hermoso.

/photogenic/albums/other/hpexhibition/normal_

Thom paso a buscar a Daniel a eso de las 22:15hs, estaban un poco jugados con el tiempo, había ido al cumpleaños de su abuela, y luego había pasado a dejar que le lavaran la camioneta, de paso había ido a buscar las cosas a la casa de Daniel, y volvía por le auto, aproximadamente le habían dicho que en 40 minutos estaría listo, pero para su poca suerte tuvo que esperar 15 minutos más.  
Cuando llego corriendo al set dejo la camioneta estacionada por cualquier lado, ya no había casi nadie, se cruzo con algunos compañeros que lo saludaron rápidamente, ya que ellos también estarían apurados por el evento, cuando entro al camarin de su amigo por suerte ya estaba duchado y perfumado, y tenia su mochila armada. Solo faltaba calsarse el traje y partirían, salieron del set a las corridas, se encaminaron a la casa de Emma.  
Las chicas los hicieron subir, y cuando subían se cruzaron con la prima de emma y las que supuestamente para Dan eran las maquilladoras y/o peinadoras. Saludaron atentamente y siguieron su camino, la puerta estaba abierta, se escuchan gritos y cantos, deberian de estar ebrias, Thom no quería subir pero su amigo lo había obligado, además tenia que hacerle la segunda.  
Cuando ingresaron, se encontraron con Emma corriendo hacia la cocina, los saludo con la mano sin detenerse, se ve que estaba un poco fuera de horario, y de pronto el mundo se paro para Dan cuando vio a Bonnie estaba perfectamente maravillado ante su presencia, la saludo con un beso en la boca que los sorprendió a los dos, Thom seguía acostado bajo el marco de la puerta, se habia quedado pensando en Emma, paso corriendo y poco pudo verla, pero se la veía maravillosa.  
_- Toma -_ Le dijo mientras le arrojaba algo. _- Vayan, por hoy es tuyo._ - Le dijo el rubio al ojiazul mientras este agarraba en el aire las llaves de la camioneta de Thom, no pudo sonreír ante la actitud de su amigo. Sin dudas era de fierro.  
- Bonnie lo agarro del brazo, y dejo un dulce beso en el cachete del rubio, en tono de agradecimiento. _- Muchas gracias._ - Le dijo mientras se encaminaba al ascensor.  
-_ Gracias hermano_. - Le dijo mientras golpeaba su pecho. _- ¿Estas seguro_? - Le pregunto con una mueca, ya que sabia la relación que le tenia con Emma.  
-_ Sos mi hermano, vale la pena._ - Le dijo guiñándole el ojo. - No la cagues. - Sin mas su hermano se fue junto a su pareja.

Emma apareció por la puerta de la cocina con su bolso en manos, acomodándose el vestido, cuando se percato que estaba sola en la casa, y que Thom la miraba desde la puerta, aun no se había movido de su posición. Tenia las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba hacia abajo. Cuando levanto la mirada y la vio, su mundo volvió a cobrar sentido.  
_- Te... Te..._  
_- ¿Y los chicos? -_ Pregunto cortandole el comentario con mala cara. _- ¿Donde están?!_ - Pregunto eufórica.


	4. Chapter 4

_- Merecían irse solos, sino nunca se van a reconcilia_r. - Le respondió con soberbia, viendo la actitud que habia tomado la castaña. -_ ¿Podemos irnos princesa, o necesitas algo más?_ - Le pregunto con arrogancia arrastrando cada palabra. Mientras intentaba darse vuelta para dirigirse al ascensor.  
-_ No... No voy a ir con vos... -_ Susurraba mientras se acomodaba el pelo, nerviosa, muy nerviosa.  
Thom golpeo con delicadeza el borde la puerta, mientras se volvía para mirar a la castaña.  
_- No hay opción, manejo yo._ - Ordeno mientras se disponía a volverse hacia el ascensor para poder bajar de una buena vez por todas.  
_- ugggggg._ - Se fastidio emma_, - no iré, realmente no iré con vos Thomas!. -_  
Thom se toco el puente de su nariz, respiro profundo y se dispuso con la voz mas calma que pudo a continuar -_ Mira emma, se profesional, esto es trabajo_. - Le dijo con paciencia. -_ Yo no puedo faltar, y vos tampoco, no va a pasar nada por compartir un viaje en auto, ya compartimos muchísimas cosas hace más de cinco años, te pido que hagas un esfuerzo._  
-_ Entonces, andate en taxy._ - finalizo ella levantando una ceja. Haciendo caso omiso a lo que el le estaba explicando.  
- _¿Sabes que?_ - Le pregunto con enfado, mientras se alejaba de la puerta. _- Tenes razón pendeja!._ - Anuncio con las manos en alto, rendido.  
Sin más se fue hacia hacia la planta baja del edificio, jugando con las llaves de su casa en la manos, realmente tenia ganas de irse a dormir, más que irse al evento. Se puso en el cordón de la calle, a esperar que algún taxy surgiera mágicamente para poder llegar a horario.

Al cabo de diez minutos bajo Emma, y al notar verlo ahí aun, se sorprendió, y sin más se acerco a él, y sabia que no tenia otra salida, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Le puso con violencia las llaves en la palma del rubio que sonrió triunfante.  
Ambos se subieron al coche rápidamente, el no le abrió la puerta, solo se dispuso a poner buena música, y conducir, en silencio disfrutando del momento.  
Emma se metió en su móvil, y no salio de él hasta que llegarón al evento, del cual se percato que habían llegado cuando vio como un hombre le abría la puerta para recibirla en la alfombra roja.  
Aun estaba disgustada, odiaba pelear con su mejor amigo, y eso es lo que había sucedido hace media hora. Puso su mejor sonrisa, agradeció al botón y se dispuso a caminar como la reina que era.

**FlashB.**  
Después de haberla dejada sola en su propia casa, Emma se sentó en su sillón, todo le daba vueltas, causa del alcohol, y el no haber metido un solo bocado en su estomago durante todo el día, o quizás un tiempo más. Se abroche bien los zapatos, dispuesta a salir preparada para todo. Cuando un mensaje de texto le llego. Se acomodo en el sillón dispuesta a leerlo.

_**Para emma:**__ Espero que ya estén en camino._  
_**De emma**__: ¿COMO COMO ME DEJAS SOLA CON ESTE IDIOTA?!_  
_**Para emma:**__ Baja los cambios emma! , lo hizo por mi! Él me dio su auto, para que vaya con bonnie._  
_**De emma:**__ No pienso ir con él, ya lo mande a que se busque un taxy!_  
_**Para emma:**__ Espero verlos llegar juntos, sino realmente voy a pensar que mi felicidad no te interesa._  
_**De emma:**__ Pero gordo! Es insufrible!_  
_**Para emma**__: Emma te lo pido por favor! Baja, alcanzalo y vengan juntos!_  
_**De emma:**__ No te enojes conmigo! _  
_**Para emma**__: Emma, no voy a volver a responderte un mensaje. Hace lo que tengas que hacer._

Sin más se levanto del sillón, ofuscada, en cierto modo lo sabia, se estaba portando como un nena, y lo que menos quería era darle una razón más a su amigo para retarla como lo hacia a menudo. Se levanto del sillón bruscamente generando otro mareo, pero lo dejo pasar, y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento dando un portazo.

Thom la vio venir desde adentro, se veía perfectamente hermosa, se giro hacia la calle para ver si encontraba de alguna vez un taxy que lo llevará, estaba llegando sumamente tarde, pero la bronca que tenia le hacia olvidarse de todo. Tiro su cigarro apenas escucho la puerta cerrarse, Emma charlaba con uno de los muchachos de seguridad muy animadamente.

_**Para Thom:**__ Amigo ¿Todo bien?_  
_**De thom**__: Si, despreocúpate. Disfruten!_  
_**Para thom:**__ ¿Seguro?_  
_**De thom:**__ Disfruta papá!_

Sin más Vio que ella venia hacia él, seguramente para volver a agredirlo penso...  
**FinFlashB.**

Unos pasos más atrás iba su compañero Thomas, todos los habían visto llegar juntos, el coloco también una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas, y se encamino saludando a los fans y a las cámaras, dos reporteros los pararon a los dos al mismo tiempo. No podían negarse a hacer notas, si eso es lo que les daba de comer, así que una vez más fingir felicidad plena, sin importar lo que haya pasado horas antes.

_- Emma! -_ comunica la anunciante. -_ Que alegría verte llegar!_ - Emma sonrió y saludo con un gesto de manos. -_ Y más en compañía del bombón de Thom. _  
_- Hola a todos!_ - Sonrió mientras movía sus manos nuevamente. - _Si, somos muy buenos compañeros de set con Thomas_. - Declaro mientras se acomodaba el cabello que era removido por el viento.  
- _Estás preciosa, te dejamos para que puedas disfrutar del evento_. - La despidió la conductora con una cálida sonrisa y un apretón de manos.  
_- Gracias a ustedes!_! - Sonrió. _- Espero que disfruten de la noche también _ - Finalizo acercándose cuanto antes a la entrada.

_- Thomas! -_ Le sonrió acercándose al actor de manera hiper rápida, mientras que su otra compañera de piso entrevistaba a su acompañante. - _Que alegría verte llegar, y de la mano de Emma_! - Sonrió exageradamente. -_ Se ven divinos como pareja._ - Le confeso picaramente la entrevistadora.  
Thom solo le regalo una sonrisa, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.  
_- Gracias a ustedes por cubrir esta noche. -_ Sentencio con una cálida sonrisa.  
_- ¿Son pareja? -_ Le pregunto sin filtro la entrevistadora, mientras lo corría.  
-_ No_ - Carcajada._ - Para nada, somos muy buenos compañeros de set. -_ Le declaro con su sonrisa de costado._ - Los dejo chicos! _  
_- Ahí se van, ahí los vierón, una de las parejas más buscadas, los protagonistas de harry potter. -_ Decía la entrevistadora, mientras el se iba.  
Thomas sonrió aun por las preguntas que le hacían, se topo con Emma, que casi se tropieza al subir un escalón, el la agarro de la cintura para que nadie notara que se estaba por caer, ella simplemente lo miro, pero el sintió que se lo agradecía con la mirada.  
De repente salio por la puerta un fotógrafo, Thom miro si podían esquivarlo, pero no habia manera de pasar por la entrada sin esquivarlo.

_- Chicos necesito una foto de los dos! -_ Anuncio el fotógrafo atacándolos de frente._ - Sonrían !_ - Thom agarro a emma de la cintura nuevamente y sonrió para la foto.  
Luego de varias thomas le dijo al oído -_ Tene cuidado por donde caminas tontita._ - Al finalizar, ella se separo bruscamente de el, evitando que se notará hacia los demás. Y camino los pocos escalones que la separaban del evento, encontró a sus amigos de inmediato y se unió a ellos, mientras que Thom se encamino hacia la barra, y luego a saludar al director.  
La fiesta estaba en su punto más extremo, las chicas bailaban en un pequeño sector de manera muy femenina, ya que con esos vestidos tampoco podían moverse mucho, los chicos en unas mesas charlaban de trivialidades, como el fútbol, y los deportes extremos.  
Mientras que ellas se dedicaban a charlar sobre ropa, y espectáculos.  
A las tres horas de haber llegado Emma fue llamada al escenario junto a los otros protagonistas para recibir el premio y ser parte de una serie de preguntas que se les harían, como si fuera un pre-premier. Estaban felices, eran un buen equipo de trabajo, y cualquier otro tipo de problema que tuviera extra-laboral se olvidaba cuando estaban todos juntos, el grupo entero de amistad.  
Se tomaron fotos internas entre ellos, aunque Thom evitaba tocar a Emma, y ella evitaba mirarlo, tocarlo,o acercarse a él. Todas las fotos las twiteaban al instante.

_Viva este increible set! Jamiebower freddiestroma angelicajmandy alecmhopkins WarwickADavis chrisrankin James_Phelps rupertgrintnet DanJRadcliffeNL WillDunn_ OliverPhelps Evy_Lynch Kt_Leung Londres central hotel._- Era lo que ponía Emma para su twitter.

_Hay equipo! EmWatson DanJRadcliffeNL louiscordice Jamiebower freddiestroma angelicajmandy alecmhopkins WarwickADavis chrisrankin James_Phelps Mattdavelewis rupertgrintnet WillDunn_ OliverPhelps Evy_Lynch Kt_Leung -_ foto grupal subida por Daniel y Thom a su twitter.

_Los quiero a cada uno de ustedes! rupertgrintnet DanJRadcliffeNL TomFelton EmWatson -_Twitteaba bonnie una foto con los 4 amigos que más apreciaba!

Al terminar la ceremonia de premiacion dejaron entrar a unas diez fans que habían ganado un concurso, las cuales querían y pedían desesperadamente fotos con todos los protagonistas, solo podrían estar allí dos horas, estaban con custodias y guías, les mostrarían el lugar, harían un pequeño tour con los actores, y les regalarían mercadería exclusiva de la película que se les venia encima, todas estaban desesperada y contentas.

-_ No tuve tiempo de acercarme para agradecerte amigo. -_ Le susurro bonnie a su amigo, mientras se le colgaba para un abrazo.  
El rubio sonrio y abrazo a su amiga, mientras les tomaban una fotografía una de las fans.  
_- Era hora de que se dieran cuenta._ - Le respondió su amigo con una amplia sonrisa.  
-_ Sos realmente un gran amigo. -_ Volvió a sonreirle y agradecerle a su amigo. -_ Espero que las cosas cambien para vos también, te lo mereces. -_ Dijo lo más dulce que pudo su amiga.  
Este le dio un beso en su mejilla y continuo sacándose fotos con las fans. No hacia falta agradecer las palabras de su amiga, ellos se entendían.

Cuando Emma pudo escaparse de ese lió de niñas gritando se dirigió hacia una de las terrazas, para respirar un poco de aire, ya que se había mareado de tanta exposición.  
A veces era una persona muy reservada, pero se había tenido que acostumbrar a su vida actoral, le encantaba no podía evitarlo, pero a veces las fans solian ser un poco descuidas o brutas, al tal punto de tironearlas del pelo, o no ser cuidadosas con los vestidos, y eso era algo que a Emma la sacaba de quicio.

_- Lindo culito sacaste nena eh._ - Alguien la había tomado por la cintura, pero al escuchar su voz, no le hizo falta darse vuelta para saber de quien se trataba. Louis cordice, el actor que hacia de blaise zabini en la película, se llevaban peor que en la ficción, siempre que tenia una oportunidad intentaba tocar a emma de manera sexual, ella verdaderamente le tenia, miedo y respeto, ya que el era mayor que ella en todos los aspectos. Pero nunca se habia animado a contarle nada a sus amigos, por miedo también, e incluso un poco de vergüenza.  
_- Soltame por favor, estamos en publico Louis. -_ Dijo con voz firme.  
_- ¿Y si no tengo ganas? Nadie nos esta viendo._ - Le dijo de manera amenazante.  
Emma comenzaba a llenar sus ojos cristalinos de lagrimas, pero quería notarse fuerte, no podía dejarse llevar por la situación.  
Para su suerte el teléfono de Louis comenzó a sonar, este no le presto atención. Pero sonaba una y otra vez.  
-_ Tenes suerte putita_ - Maldijo en su oreja, emma no se mosquio estaba estática, temblando. _- Andate. -_ Le ordeno, aun tomándola por le brazo. - _Pero no muy lejos, que hoy nos vamos a divertir._ - Le dijo para luego lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma se fue en búsqueda de las chicas, en realidad más específicamente de Bonnie, llegaría algún día en el que ella debería de blanquear todo, no podía defenderse más de Louis...  
Se bebió una copa de champagne con las chicas, cuando de nuevo alguien la tomo cariñosamente de la espalda, y era el mismo...

-Hermosas, me robo a Emma, un amigo camarografo quiere hacerle unas fotos. - Sonrió de costado. - Ustedes saben como es esto.  
Las chicas asintieron y sonrieron con mucho entusiasmos creyéndose el cuento que Louis les taba contando, mientras saludaban a Louis con la mano y Bonnie tomaba la copa de Emma para que vaya tranquila.  
- Te espero acá así nos volvemos juntas, voy a estar con Michael y Rup. - Dijo mientras señalaba a los dos hombres que se encontraban en una mesa alejados riendo a carcajadas sueltas.  
Emma fingió una sonrisa nerviosa, y siguió obligada a Louis, que aun no la había soltado.  
La metió dentro de un baño en el segundo piso del salón, en el cual no había ningún evento. La arrincono contra la primera pared que encontró.

_- Chicos_ - Saludo Tom mientras palmeaba la espalda de Michel con una sonrisa._ - ¿Vieron a Emma? _- Pregunto de repente, pero se dio cuenta de la pregunta y quiso arreglarla. _- Dani la anda buscando_.  
Bonnie sonrió ante la pregunta, había notado los nervios de su amigo.  
- _Ni idea_ - Dijo Rup -_ Tomate algo con nosotros Tom._  
_- Dale, sentante._ - Lo invito también michael...  
-_ Si, Louis se la llevo para hablar con unos fotógrafos _ - Respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa Bonnie, mientras  
bebía un sorbo de su copa.  
- _¿Louis?_ - Pregunto con credibilidad. -_ ¿Segura?_  
_- Si, yo mismo vi cuando el se la llevo._ - Respondió sin importancia su amiga. _- ¿Por?_  
_- Nada, ya sabes como es Dani quiere saber todo de su "hermanita"_ - Respondió haciendo movimientos con los dedos para dar a entender las comillas. -_ Le voy a avisar, y vuelvo_. - Sonrió. - _Guárdenme un trago._ - Sonrió y se alejo.

Con una mano la aferraba del hombro, y con la otra mano se desabrochaba los pantalones bajándoselos a la altura de las rodillas. Emma seguía inmóvil, no podía reaccionar ante la situación. Cuando quiso alejarse hacia la puerta el la tomo del cuello y comenzó a lamer cada extremo de su cara.  
Rápidamente el rasgo su vestido, Emma en cada movimiento que el hacia sollozaba, y el tapaba su boca con una mano, mientras volvía a besar cada parte de su cuello y clavícula.  
_- Cada vez que te toco, me pones duro. -_ Menciono sin apartar la boca de su cuerpo. _- Y hoy vas a comprobarlo vos misma_ - comenzó a lamer sus pechos con brusquedad, la volvió a mover, esta vez la levanto de la piernas y la coloco en el lavado sentada, arranco brutalmente su tanga y sin mas preámbulos se introdujo en ella. _- A nadie le importa lo que te pasa, o donde estas._ - Le menciono con asco, emboscada tras emboscada. -_ Ahora sos mi_a. - Mordió sus labios, lastimandola. Emma no podía dejar de llorar, le dolía, no era como hacerlo por placer.  
_- Bas... Bast... Basta_ - Sollozo ella lo mejor que pudo, pero el no le daba importancia.  
- _Vas a chuparme y vas a tragarte toda la leche._ - Le menciono con brusquedad mientras se salia de ella, la tomo de los cabellos, y la tiro al piso haciendo que se arrodille.  
_- n... no... no... -_ Volvió a gimotear Emma, mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo, la puerta del baño se entreabrió pero nadie entro. Louis se levanto los pantalones de un tirón y asomo la cabeza, emma aprovecho y se trato de parar, pero se sentía adolorida para lograrlo.  
- _Hay gente afuera,_ - Le aviso mientras se acomodaba el cabello en el espejo, sin mirar a Emma. - _arréglate, ponete un saco y salí de acá _ - Le dijo mientras la tomaba de los cabellos. - No digas ni una sola palabra. - Le ordeno mientras pellizcaba un pezón. - _Nos vemos en el set Precios_a.  
Dicho estas ultimas palabras, salio de allí disparado. Emma se arrastro hasta uno de los compartimientos. Ingreso y se sentó en el inodoro, recuperando el aliento, saciando esas ganas de llorar, la desesperación, sintiéndose sucia, triste, adolorida.  
Sintió como alguien entraba al baño, seguramente la misma persona que había abierto la puerta.  
-_ ¿Viste quien salio del baño? - _  
_- Louis..._ - Menciono la otra sin ningún tono en particular. - _Siempre anda cogiéndose mujeres. _  
_- No vi quien era, salio antes que el, mientras nos distraía david, seguro fue una trampa de ellos._  
_- Vamos, no quiero perderme el saludo final._  
_- Me encanta ese vestido..._

Es todo lo que escucho, y se abrazo asi misma, no la habian descubierto, no sabian que ella era, por una lado estaba feliz. Pero por el otro la angustia volvia. Se arreglo el vestido con unos alfileres de gancho que llevaba siempre en su sobre. (Gran consejo que le habia enseñado Bonnie hace unos años).  
Apoyo sus manos sobre el lavado, todavia temblaba, sentia cada sensacion como si aun le estuviera pasando.

Para Bonnie: Me siento mal. ¿Podes llevarme a casa?  
De bonnie: ¿Donde estas? ¿que paso?!  
Para bonnie: Esta todo bien.  
De Bonnie: Ok, te veo en 15 en la salida ¿ok?  
Para Bonnie: Ok. Gracias.

Volvió a acomodarse el cabello como pudo, seco sus lagrimas, y cuando se vio lo mas decente que pudo se decidió a bajar. Pero se tomo de lleno con el pecho de alguien, y cuando giro su cabeza para ver quien era aquella persona, todo se volvió aun peor... - _Él no, él no._ - Murmuraba para sus adentros...

Thom la busco, pero no la encontraba, la busco por un buen rato, y justo cuando iba a salir un poco a una de las terrazas a tomar aire, la vio salir del baño, secándose la cara. Aproximándose a las escaleras. Corrió hacia ella y la tomo de la cara.  
T_homas,_ - menciono ella sin ganas -_ por favor déjame en paz. -_  
_- No quiero hacerlo. -_  
_- Por favor!_ - Suplico ella.  
_- NO!_

Emma le suelta una cachetada, esta se tapa la boca, en forma de sorprendida de que hubiera hecho eso, se la estaba agarrando con la persona equivocada y lamentablemente lo sabia. Por lo pronto el se queda pasmado, Emma lo mira nuevamente, aun con las manos en su boca, y empieza a correr, luego este corre detrás de ella unos pocos pasos, ya que no había podido ir muy lejos con los zapatos y la toma del brazo...  
_- ¿Porque llorabas?!_  
_- No estaba llorando_ - miente ella.  
_- No me mientas pendeja! -_ Le ordena el con furia.  
_- No te importa._ - Le contradice ella. El tuerce la boca con una mueca de haber ganado, al menos había admitido que si estaba llorando.  
La miro a los ojos y se hundió, como hacia cada vez que la miraba fijamente, aun notaba que estaban aguados, y tenia el maquillaje un poco corrido pero se lo había arreglado. Se quedo pensando lo que iba a decir, mientras que ella solo se mantenía quieta a su lado mirándolo fijamente como lo hacia él.  
El diviso ver a Daniel que venia hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
- Morite estúpida. - Le escupió mientras giraba sobre su propio eje para dirigirse hacia las terrazas.  
Emma se quedo plasmada, ante la reacción del rubio, primero la ayudaba, le preguntaba por como estaba y después reaccionaba agrediéndola, su actitud la dejo paralizada.  
Él se arrepintió mucho de eso, pero no podía declararle cada vez que la veía, ella lo detestaba y si el se mostraba débil frente a ella eso seria un motivo mas para acabar con su vida.

Daniel al ver la escena se acerco rápido a su amiga, el también notaba las lagrimas de ella aunque esta quisiera ocultarlas.  
_- ¿Que paso? -_ Le cuestiono. -_ ¿Otra vez discutiendo Emma? - l_evanto un ceja  
-_ No pasa nada, tu amigo es ..._ - Menciono ella con descaro. _- Es un bipolar._  
Daniel no sabia que postura tomar, conocía a su amiga, pero también conocía a su amigo. Lo volverían loco, no les daban ni unas horas de respiro y felicidad. Como el mayor se hacia cargo de ellos como si fueran sus cachorros perdidos, pero eso tenia que tener un limite. Y ese limite era cuando se lastimaban mutuamente.  
Emma lo abrazo, necesitaba a su hermano, se sentía tan adolorida y triste. Que no podía dejar de sollozar.  
-_ Ey, mi amor ¿Que pasa?_  
_- Solo necesitaba abrazarte. -_ Respondió con dolor en su mirada y voz.  
- Cuando necesites y puedas hablar, tu hermano siempre va a estar. Le recordó tomando su nuca y acariciándola.  
_- Lo se. -_ Aclaro ella. -_ Pero hoy no es el momento._  
_- Te voy a dejar..._ - Le comento su amigo, mientras acomodaba un mechón travieso del pelo de emma. - _ahí viene bonnie,_ - Señalo con la cabeza sin mirar, sabia que su novia se acercaba hacia ellos -_ si necesitas irte lo voy a entender, pero me gustaría que vayas con bonnie para que te cuide,_ - Le menciono con un dejo de suplica - _y te pido que comas. Tu cuerpo no va a aguantar más._ - Limpio sus mejillas -_ Estas muy ojerosa_ - la reto, mientras dejaba un beso en su frente. Y se alejaba por donde el rubio había ido.

_- Estaba esperando que vinieras_. - Sonrió el rubio sin aun darse vuelta. -_ A consolar a tu hermano menor ¿no? -_ Pregunto con tristeza, mientras le daba una pitada a su cigarro.  
-_ Solo vine a compartir un pucho con vos._ - Le dijo mientras se apoyaba como su amigo en la baranda.  
- _Yo no provoque esas lagrimas._ - Le aclaro antes de que Daniel preguntará algo.  
-_ Lo se._ - Afirmo sin dudas su amigo.  
-_ Vi que salia de una habitación, y me quede a ver si alguien conocido salia de ella._ - Hizo una pausa para larga el humo de su cigarro. _-El que salio antes, osea el más próximo era Louis cordice y dos minas más, que creo son extras._ - Menciono mirando a su amigo. -_ No se si el tenga algo que ver._ - Afirmo con desdén.  
- _Pero lo vas a averiguar. -_ Su amigo completo la frase por él.  
Thom solo asintió con la cabeza, no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar, y mucho menos a ella. Así que de ahora en más estaría alerta acerca de Louis. No era un pibe que le cayera mal, además compartían muchas escenas juntos, pero tampoco erán grandes amigos. Si el era el culpable de las lagrimas de emma, le saldría caro.  
_- ¿Como resulto todo con bonnie?_ - Le pregunto el rubio tratando de cambiar el tema. Sacandole de la mano de su amigo el vaso de whisky para bebérselo él.  
- Mejor imposible, no puedo dejar de agradecerte. - Thom sonrió y con un gesto de manos le resto importancia a los agradecimientos. _- Pero lamentablemente se va a dormir a lo de Emma._ - Thom palmeo a su amigo con una sonrisa torcida.  
-_ Vamos, que mañana tenemos un día largo._  
Sin mas los dos se despidieron de Robbie y Maggie, que justamente también salían del evento. Dispuestos a irse a sus respectivas casas.

_**De Bonnie:**__ Amor, me quedo en lo de Emma, no la veo bien._  
_**Para bonnie:**__ Cuídala. Yo tampoco la vi bien, quizás a vos te cuenta._  
_**De Bonnie**__: No quiero atosigarla ahora, mejor mañana._  
_**Para Bonnie**__: Esta bien. Mañana después de la cena, venís a dormir a casa ¿no?_  
_**De bonnie:**__ Si amor. Descansa._  
_**Para bonnie**__: Cualquier cosa me llamas. Hasta mañana._

_- Mañana tengo exteriores ¿y vos?_ - Pregunto en el camino a casa.  
- _Todo el día adentro del castillo_. - Respondió sin quitar las manos del volante.  
-_ Cuídala._ - Le pidió.  
- _Siempre, tenemos escenas juntos además,_ - torció los ojos en tono de obviedad - _así que la voy a tener cerca._  
_- Lo se, por eso te lo pido._ - Miro a su amigo con preocupación.  
- _Dale boludo parecemos novios!._ - Dijo el rubio con una carcajada. _-¿Que te pasa que tenes esa cara?_  
_- Cuando no estes con alcohol encima me gustaría que hablemos de algo._ - Esa actitud confundió a Thom, y lo preocupo.  
-_ ¿Es algo malo?_ - consulto mientras se prendía un cigarro.  
- _Ya lo hablamos después, -_ Confirmo su amigo. -_ Posta._  
_- Como quieras, igual estoy bien, sino no estaría manejando. -_ Thom le hizo un gesto con las manos para darle el okey, y siguió manejando, Daniel por su parte se bajo a los diez minutos, lo dejo en su departamento, y cuando llego a su hogar, lo único que hizo fue sacarse los zapatos, y tirarse en la cama, estaba agotado, había sido una larga noche, y en dos horas tenia que irse a trabajar, 13hs específicamente, iban a aprovechar el fin de semana para hacer unos efectos con las luces de la noche, asi que el set se quedaría toda la noche armando las escenas.

Emma y Bonnie llegarón al departamento de la primera, el auto lo conducía esta vez Bonnie, al ver a su amiga tan decaída, ella pensaba que era por la mala alimentación, pero a Emma también le sucedían otras cosas... Se sentía adolorida por el encuentro con Louis, pero no podía decir nada, y por otro lado el enfrentamiento con Thom, siempre tenia que ser así... Siempre discutiendo entre ellos, ¿algún día pararía?, una y otra vez esa pregunta sin respuesta iba por la cabeza de Emma.  
_- No se que es lo que te paso, pero siempre podes contarme lo que sea._ - Le dijo de un momento al otro a Bonnie ya no aguantaba más ese silencio.  
_- ¿Quédate si?_ - Le pidió su amiga. _- Lo necesito._  
_- Claro que me quedo, estaciono en la cochera y te sigo anda subiendo, y date un baño._  
_- Gracias._ - Sonrió mientras baja del auto.

Emma se quito la ropa y se fue a bañar a su cuarto... Se sentía sucia, triste, y por sobre todas las cosas adolorida.  
No podía borrarse la imagen de la cabeza. Mientras dejaba que el agua limpiara toda la suciedad que tenia no podía dejar de llorar, Bonnie al cabo de una hora ingreso en el baño, vio a su amiga que aun seguía pasando su esponja, las lagrimas continuaban saliendo, no había nada que las hiciera parar.  
La tomo por lo hombros dulcemente, y le acerco su bata y toalla.  
_- Vamos Emm, es hora de ir a descansar. -_ Le ordeno dulcemente mientras la ayudaba a salir de la bañadera.  
Emma comenzó a secarse, y cambiarse. Dormía en ropa interior, no tenia vergüenza con su amiga, ya la conocía desde hace varios años, y siempre que dormían así lo hacían. Bonnie se había bañado, tenia el pelo mojado, y llevaba puesto una camiseta grande de hombre, era su pijama cuando venia a la casa de Emma, seguramente seria de Dan o Rup, alguno de sus amigos la abría olvidado algún día, y ahora le pertenecía. Apago la bañadera y dejo que el agua se evaporara. Mientras acompañaba a su amiga a la cama, la arropo y cerro las cortinas...  
-_ Voy a estar al lado, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas._ - Dijo la pelirroja mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta.  
_- Gracias. -_ Fue lo único que alcanzo a responder Emma.

Lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos fue un mensaje de él...  
_**De Thomas:**__ Perdón por como te trate, yo solo quería ayudar._

Un sonrisa dolorida se dibujo en el rostro de Emma, mientras sus parpados iban cerrándose.


End file.
